One Shot When Nobody's Home
by Romana020
Summary: What does Kyle do when no one is home? The song is called "My Best Friend's Hot", and it's by the Dollyrots.


"Finally! My parents aren't home and all of my friends are busy. I've been waiting for a day like this." Kyle sighed as he saw his mom close the front door. Kyle loved having the house to himself, it means he could do what every teenage guy wanted to do.

Okay, maybe not the normal straight ones, but Kyle was gay, no one else knew though. He also liked a few girl songs here and there, but who cares? It didn't matter to him, but he'd have to kill himself if any of his friends or anyone else in general found out about what he does when he's home alone, or that he's gay.

People is South Park were so judgemental and couldn't just accept people for who they were, which pissed Kyle off. Hell, even Stan wouldn't understand and probably hate him for life.

Kyle went around locking the windows, shutting the curtains and locking every door. Once he was sure he was safe from anyone intruding on him, he went back up to his room and went on Youtube.

Once on, he searched for a certain song that he never got to listen to (due to lack of headphones and family members intruding).

He found it and clicked the video, then got up and took off his hat, throwing it on the bed. Kyle had that Jersey blood in him, so singing and dancing was just apart of who he was. Apprently people from Jersey loved to party, and Kyle loved to party too, well, by himself.

The song finally loaded and Kyle grabbed his deoderant, pretending it was a microphone. Gay? Yes. Fun? Totally. Who cares if it's gay? As long as it's fun, he didn't care.

"My best friends hot!  
>My best friends hot!<br>No matter what I do wont love me

Why dont you come on closer please Yeah you dont know I brush my hand across your knee Just take it slow Because Im not gonna tell you all the things I might, like!"

He sang with the song, dancing around his room. He felt silly, but this song made him feel so energetic. Since dancing was in Kyle's blood, dance moves came naturally. See? Jews have rhythm too.

"Wont you apologize to me, to me, to me?  
>For being such a tease, a tease, a tease.<br>You know Im not gonna tell you all the things I might like!

My best friends hot!  
>My best friends hot!<br>No matter what I do you love me not Woah oh oh, woah oh oh Na na na na na na~ot You love me not!"

The music was loud, so Kyle couldn't hear anything aside from the song. Little did he know, Kenny and Stan were knocking on the front door.

"Damn what's he doing, masturbating?" Kenny asked. "Oh wait, that's hot, lets go watch in the window!" he grinned, Stan hit him over the head.

"Come on, we'll try the back door, I have a key. usually Kyle's never this locked up." He sighed. They walked to the back door and Stan stuck the key in, unlocking it. The two boys heard faint music coming from upstairs, but couldn't tell what type of music it was.

They snuck up the stairs and stopped in front of Kyle's door. Over the loud music, they could faintly hear the redhead singing.

"Hold my hand Put on a show Still dont think you understand But Ive got to know You know Im not gonna tell you all the things I might like!

My best friends hot!  
>My best friends hot!<br>No matter what I do you love me not My best friends hot!  
>My best friends hot!<br>No matter what I do you love me not

Woah oh oh, woah oh oh Na na na na na not You love me

Na na not, na na not (x6)  
>Should I tell you now?<br>Should I tell you now?  
>That Im in love with you?"<p>

The song came to an end, and the 2 boys were staring at eachother, confused and shocked. They knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. The heard a quiet gasp and bustling around, then a few clicks of a computer mouse.

Kyle pulled on his hat, replaced the deoderant, and unlocked his bedroom door.

"Hey guys!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey Kyle, you look exausted. Mind telling us what you were doing?" Kenny grinned. The redhead's expression fell and he scowled.

"None of your business!"

"There better be some hot girl in there if you're playing a chick song." Kenny said, Stan rolled his eyes.

"Kenny's fucking around. Anyway, we heard you singing." Stan rubbed the back of his head, Kyle's mouth fell open slightly.

"Singing? I wasn't singing." He lied, blushing.

"Soooo which one of us was hot again?" The blond smirked and pushed open Kyle's bedroom door more. The 3 boys have always been best friends, so the raven and the blond obviously didn't know which one Kyle seemed to be singing about.

The Jew dropped the facade and smiled, "Guess you'll have to figure that out yourselves." He turned around and went back on the computer. 


End file.
